princesswars_kyra_vs_mirafandomcom-20200215-history
Monsieur Z
"Money, Sweets, and Coffee................ ssssskhhh Is that all YOU WANT? You can be as rich and selfish. However you do realize money can't buy a true happy life like mine!" ~ Monsieur Z Confronting Mira Braunland The New Warrior within Monsieur was a Young man who didn't have much money as well as his allies. To determine all the warriors in his past, He strives to act better than them which is why he survived and won the Battle against Killjoy! He is a survivor of the Midnight Frontier Legionnaire group in the Early combat of Mazukami! Unlike, most competitors He fights with adaption and often use precise attacks and predictions to bring his opponents down! He is also the Youngest warrior to mandate off of Mazukami. After the battle to defend New Earth from the Axes of KJ; He fainted and he used the last pink Jewel and he didn't realize that He has Time traveled into a new realm and come across the Frozen Sakeau, Northwest Pole! Which he had top face Merciless attacks and he survived even at the break of dawn. When the Tournament Arrived he was prepared to face Mira Braunland and Herr Braunland! He promised Zikyu that He can be safe as well as giving the Throne back to the Fovician Kingdom which will no longer Endanger The Emperor! His old Birth name is 二つ神致命手 Futatsukami Chimeite, 'Precisely This one adolescence has grown up people thought of him as a Sweet person until one day A heroine by the name of Kyra has nicknamed this man as '"Monsieur Z" ムッシュ徐ジマーン. 'He was sort of alone in the arena; However, he has dealt with a woman Who is a lot tougher to defeat and is willing to join forces in the Rising sphere tournament to defeat Mira and her Mob! Appearances Usually he is a casual guy but what he is equipped is his powerful gauntlets that are shaped like Grappling gloves and he had a special boot but appears to be like sneakers and he protected with two very powerful knee pads, and an upper suit! He used this in the past to Defeat Killjoy and her gang. Evidently, The Pink jewel broke and His clothing stayed the same throughout the process. He is a silent guy but he gets through the point when he tries to talk to people. He acts very stubborn & his natural hair color is Platinum gray so he looks old but in reality, he is not that old as in age. This happened because One of the battles he had to face in Mazukami territory had lead his body into an abnormal hair de-coloration! He likes to wear his personal suit next to regular polos. He is not the type of guy who appears to be rich in clothing but his powers and abilities is beyond most fighters! Trivia * He never revealed his Martial Arts in an obvious Publicity, this is because he is very powerful and most of his rivals end up getting defeated * His Primary Martial Arts is a Fusion martial Arts Between: Karate, Kickboxing, and Wrestling. It's known as '精神時間手 Seishin jikante or "Spiritual Hand" * He is the only guest of Princess Wars that is confirmed for either the DLC or Princess Wars II! * From all the other characters He has the most special moves and has one of the most complicated multiple combo hits. * His old name translates to "Two sided God Fists" * He can recharge his Booster symbols faster than most character. this happens to be a fact because his gauntlets can help him improve his defense * Speed-wise he is slow but he can run or Crouch faster than most characters * He is also one of the Youngest Characters in Princess Wars even though he is a Guest. * Despite the Looks, He is based on the creator of the series with added martial Artist's style such as Donnie Yen, Ken Watanabe and Bolo Yeung. * One of the fewest Japanese Characters who happened to be Mixed. His Father is a Bodyguard for the Emperor and his mother is just a Italian Chef who fell in love with his dad. * The Second Character who never had a side by team the First being Zakurono! Category:Neutral/Undecided team Category:Heros Category:Protagonist Category:DLCs __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__